1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alternate walkers for persons who require walking assistant means, for example, such as handicapped persons, aged persons, wounded persons, etc., and particularly relates to a 4-point supported alternate walker having four legs for alternate walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A 4-point supported alternate walker having four supporting legs has been known and used for a person who requires walking assistant means. Such a 4-point supported alternate walker is superior in stability and safety, and gives little fatigue to a user. Accordingly, there are many persons in Europe and America who use such walkers habitually.
However, such a walker has a serious defect in that it can not be used in a place where a user feels uneasy, for example, in ascending/descending stairs, in getting in/off various transportations, and so on.
Accordingly, studies had been performed to elimnate such a defect, and in America, in fact, developed was a walker in which front and rear legs were made extensible by use of an oil pressure mechanism and the positions of the legs were controlled through an operation of a valve disposed at an intermediate position. Such a walker using an oil pressure mechanism was welcomed for a time, but is now stopped from manufacturing because of functional troubles, oil leakage, heavy weight, high cost, etc.